I'm No Good Without You
by girl-on-the-barricade
Summary: Even when I doubt you, I'm no good without you... The life of an introverted, sarcastic intern journalist is far from exciting. That is, unless one finds an exciting story. Then things really pick up. The Dark Knight fanfic. Possible eventual Joker/OC or OC/OC. We'll see XD. Rating is K , may go up eventually. Title comes from "Doubt" by twenty one pilots. R&R!


Hello all! I'm back! XD So I've been wanting to do a fanfic for The Dark Knight for quite a while now, and here it is! My plan is to _eventually_ make it JokerxOC, but that all really depends on character development. It's a new OC, so I really don't know how she's gonna turn out… they might not even work together, idk. We'll see. Also depends on what you all would like to see happen lol.

What else can I say… ah, the title. That needs explanation. So something I wanted to make a big part of Emory's character is her anxiety. _Wow, so original, I know_. I just have wanted to write a character similar to me in that respect for a while, and I think it'll work nicely for her. When thinking of a title for this fic, lyrics from "Doubt" by twenty one pilots came to mind: "Even when I doubt you, I'm no good without you…" Who does it refer to? Emory and her anxiety? Emory and her eventual love interest (if she ever has one, WHOEVER it is)? IDK YET OK it'll become clear soon. I just thought it fit her. So all the chapter titles are lyrics from various songs on top's Blurryface album. Props to whoever can guess the song for the first one XD

I believe that's all I have to say, so R&R please!

* * *

At this point, she was seriously regretting agreeing to go to this party.

To be clear, Emory understood what it meant to Matt. The new member of Gotham's MCU had been ushered into what was called the city's "elite class" in the course of a mere two weeks. And, luckily for her, it didn't go to his head. In fact, it almost flew over his head. But what surprised her most was when he asked her to accompany him to a socialite-ridden benefit gala for the new DA, Harvey Dent.

It wasn't a date. That's what she kept telling herself. Sure, they'd known each other since his sophomore year of high school (her junior), but they'd never been a couple. Ever. It had gone from lab partners in a chemistry class to best friends. That's as far as it went. And even that had taken 3 years. Besides, she didn't even know how she felt about him. If she was romantically attracted to him, it was only a bit, and it was only because he was just about the only guy she'd been close to for the past 4 years of her life.

So she thought of it as just a friend accompanying a friend.

She'd never been one for fancy clothes… ok _that_ was a lie. But they'd never mattered _that_ much to her. Hence she was severely underdressed in a blouse and skirt. But all that mattered was that Matt was here, and he was enjoying himself.

"How _did_ you convince me to come here?"

A smile. "It wasn't hard. I don't have any other female friends, like you don't have any other male friends."

"True."

"Emory, please, enjoy yourself. I mean, you can't tell me you've ever been to a party this nice before?"

"… again, true, I can't. But I just don't really belong here. Intern journalist and millionaire society doesn't exactly mix," she replied with a smirk.

"Just smile, that's what I do."

The faint whirring of a helicopter sounded the arrival of Bruce Wayne; as it landed on the helicopter pad just outside the ballroom and Bruce climbed out with _three_ women, Emory suppressed the urge to roll her eyes.

"I'm sorry that I'm late," announced Bruce, sounding anything _but_ sorry, "I'm glad to see that you all got started without me. Now – where is Harvey? Where…" at the sight of the mentioned DA, Bruce smiled. "Harvey Dent. The man of the hour. Where's Rachel Dawes? She is my oldest friend. C'mere." Rachel reluctantly walked to the side of her fiancé. "Y'know, when Rachel first told me she was dating Harvey Dent, I had one thing to say: 'The guy from those god-awful campaign commercials? _I believe in Harvey Dent_?' Yeah, nice slogan, Harvey." A low laugh from the guests. "But, it caught Rachel's attention. And then I started to pay attention to Harvey. And all that he's been doing as our new DA. And you know what? _I_ believe in Harvey Dent. I believe that on his watch, Gotham can feel a little safer, a little more… optimistic. Look at this face – this is the face of Gotham's bright future. To Harvey Dent, let's hear it for him."

The guests began to clap eagerly. Emory grinned at Matt and raised an invisible champagne flute. He mimicked the movement to her.

Conversations resumed shortly afterwards. "Em, mind if I say hello to Harvey?"

"'Course. As long as I can join you." Matt smiled and took her hand as he crossed the ballroom.

"Mr. Dent?"

A tall, well-built figure with sand-colored hair turned at the mention of his name, and a genuine (seemingly, at least) smile spread across his features. He thrust his right hand in Matt's direction.

"Ah, Matthew. Our latest addition to the MCU. How are you?"

"Doing well, thank you sir." Matt took the offered hand and gave it a shake.

"Good to hear." Harvey's voice then dropped to a murmur that only Matt and Emory could hear. "Actually, Matt, I have a few members of the GCPD that I'd like you to… _look into_. Let's just say a few things aren't adding up."

"Of course, sir."

"Good. Come by my office Monday and I'll give you the files."

"Yes, sir." With that, Harvey smiled and gave a nod before turning back to the other party guests.

"So… you're actually gonna start investigating tomorrow?" Emory murmured.

"I guess so. Didn't think they'd trust me with something so big yet, but I guess things are getting serious."

"I'll say. I mean, sure the mob is behind bars, but they probably have allies in the police department."

"Meaning?" Matt raised an eyebrow.

"Meaning they probably won't be in jail for long." Matt seemed to ponder this for a moment before nodding resolutely. Suddenly another thought seemed to strike him. "Actually, Em, there's another person I'd like to say hello to, and I'm sure you would as well."

She raised an eyebrow. "Now who would I have the _actual_ pleasure of meeting?" And as he took her hand and led her to the party's host, she found herself thinking, _well, for sure not him_.

"Ah, Matt of the MCU. Enjoying yourself?" Despite her previous (and still standing) stance toward Bruce Wayne, his stunning smile, paired with twinkling brown eyes, left even Emory charmed. _Not_ weak at the knees, mind you, but charmed.

"Yes, sir. You definitely know how to throw a party."

A scoff from Bruce.

"Oh, this? No big deal. Just happy to show my support for Harvey." Emory easily heard the apathy behind his voice, but it seemed to float past the still buzzing Matt. Bruce then turned his attention to the former, grinning.

"I don't believe we've had the pleasure of meeting. Bruce Wayne." He stretched out his hand, palm up, and ready to take hers.

"Emory Li." She felt a numb warmth as he lightly pecked her hand, before someone caught his eye across the room.

"I'll… if you'll excuse me," A rushed mutter as Bruce all but ran into the crowd.

"Who-"

"Rachel Dawes," Matt explained. "They were childhood friends... Sorry, Em, I'll be right back. MCU colleagues, 2 o' clock."

Emory looked in the aforementioned direction to see a group of austere looking men and women. "Yeah, you have fun with that. I'll stay here." Matt nodded before walking away.

Emory felt… well, frankly, she felt incredibly uncomfortable after being left alone by her walking security blanket. Sure, she was a journalist, but that didn't change her introverted tendencies. It seemed as though all Matt wanted to do was talk to people and introduce himself. _Emory, you idiot – isn't that what people are_ _ **supposed**_ _to do at parties?_ It didn't make being left alone in the middle of a crowded ballroom any less uncomfortable.

"Champagne?" a distinctly British voice came from what was presumably Wayne's butler.

"Got anything stronger?"

The butler chuckled. "You alright?"

"Yeah, I just… this type of party isn't exactly my kind of thing. I'm only here for my friend, Matthew Parker, who…" a quick glance around the room. "…appears to have completely deserted me."

"Ahh, Parker. Heard about him on the news. One of the 3 new MCU members they drafted this winter?"

Emory nodded.

"I'll see if I can find some tequila."

Moments later, Matt returned, nearly empty champagne flute in tow. "Hey, Em. I was wondering, you doing anything after the party tonight?"

"Besides regretting that I came?"

"I swear, Em. No wonder you can't keep any friends, you're so… _sickeningly_ sarcastic. It's obnoxious. It's only gonna drive people away."

"Exactly my goal."

"See, this is what I'm talking about! You… ugh, are you doing anything later?"

"…no." Emory sighed.

"If you like, you could come over to my place. Dinner and a movie?"

"Only if I get to choose." A grin and nod from Matt.

Cue the butler's return. "Sorry, miss, afraid tequila is off-limits for guests." He handed her a full glass of champagne.

"That's fine," Emory smiled, raising the glass to her lips before turning back to Matt. "So… when _does_ the party end?"

"Whenever you're ready to leave." Emory smiled.

 _BANG._ A gunshot echoed through the ballroom.

"G _oooo_ d evening, ladies and gentle-men. We are… tonight's _entertainment_!"

Emory's heart dropped at the sound of the voice. "Oh sh-"

"It's time to go!" Matt whispered, taking a step out from behind the corner wall only to be confronted by a huge thug wearing a clown mask.

Emory suppressed a scream as the thug pushed them into the rest of the terrified crowd.

"Only have one question," the Joker slurred, mouth full after helping himself to some party appetizer. "Where is Harvey _Dent_?

No response from the crowd, as they waited with bated breath for the nightmare to be over.

The Joker brandished his shotgun at the various guests as he continued to pace the ballroom, even grabbing one woman's nearly empty champagne glass and drinking its remaining contents before slamming it on the table. "You know where Harvey is? You know where he is?" He asked individual guests. "You know where I can find _Har_ -vey? I need to talk to 'im about something, just something _little_ , huh? _No_ … Ya know, I'll settle for his loved ones." He stopped at a stern looking old man, only a few feet away from Emory and Matt.

"We're not intimidated by _thugs_!" The old man proclaimed proudly.

His mistake.

The Joker raised an eyebrow, as if to question whether he had heard the man correctly or not.

"Ya know – you remind me of my _fa_ ther…" in seconds he was at the man's throat, thrusting a blade to his skin. "I _hated_ my father."

Emory felt as though the world was moving in slow motion… her wrist flicking mechanically and cold, sticky champagne splashing onto the psychopath's face. By the time it registered what she had done, the Joker's hands had dropped from the old man's face and he had turned to directly face her.

 _What have I done?_

A smile spread across the Joker's face. "Feeling _brave_ , are we, dear? Oh, or are ya just not scared of _this_?" Now it was Emory's turn to feel terrified as his right hand shot to her face, holding the cold blade against her cheek while his left gripped her upper arm.

"Okay, stop," A woman's unafraid voice cut through the silence, allowing Emory an uneasy breath. It was Rachel. The Joker turned back to Emory for a moment, smiling before letting her go and approaching Rachel.

"Well, hel- _lo_ beautiful! _You_ must be Harvey's ska- _weeze_ , huh? And you _are_ beautiful…"

The Joker's voice began to fade into silence as a loud buzzing infiltrated Emory's ears. She grew light-headed, swaying a bit until she felt Matt's hands around her waist. She figured he was saying something to her but the words never reached her. _Why did I do that? I'm lucky I'm still alive._ And that's when it all went black.


End file.
